Casinos throughout the world compete for new players and strive to retain existing players. One way to attract new players is to offer the newest games, highest jackpots, best service, free play, exciting prizes (e.g., cars), etc. Of course, none of these methods of attracting new players is full proof as competitors can always offer something better and bigger.
Finding a solution to the problem of successfully, profitably and continuously attracting new players to casinos involves splitting the target market into two sections. First, there are traditional people who have already been in a casino and who are mostly focused on money (“money-focused people”). Second, there are people (the majority of the population) who have never been in a casino and who cannot be attracted by money (“new visitors”).
It would be advantageous to develop a system attractive to both money-focused people and new visitors. Such a system should benefit players who frequent both brick and mortar casinos and online casinos.